the night make us stray
by Samy58
Summary: Por que el amor es algo mágico, espero que no se acabe, no es momentáneo, es para siempre. NO yaoi, es un lindo Gilber x Lector


Hola, aqui panda tsundere, habia escrito todo, pero fanfiction me odia, pero bueno, este fic es especialmente para Vanessa que es mi amiga desde hace mas de 12 años, OMO QUE AGUANTE, nunca habia escrito sobre Gilbert Nightray, asi que pues espero que les guste

**COSAS LEGALES, SOBRE UN ESCRITOR QUE NO RECUERDO EL NOMBRE BLAH...**

**Pareja: **Gilbert Nightray x Lector

**Advertencias: **nada de nada, mucha cursileria

* * *

Estaba en mi cuarto, tratando de acomodar mis cosas, con ayuda de la ama de llaves, en ese momento me preguntaba ¿Quién rayos había acumulado tantos vestidos?, entre otras cosas, lamentablemente la respuesta para cada una de ellas era "yo", bueno ya que, no podía culpar a alguien más. Mientras filosofaba sobre mi otro culpable yo, alguien entro casi gritando a mi habitación, -¡HOLISS!- grito en medio del silencio mi dama de compañía, que después de muchas peleas y argumentaciones se volvió mi mejor amiga, -Adivina que llego hoy en la correspondencia- me dijo con cara traviesa, -¿Qué?- respondí tratando de decidir si poner los vestidos por temporada o por color, -Mañana tenemos una fiesta de gala- dijo mientras bailaba imaginariamente con alguien algún tonto vals, si me gustan, pero no como para bailarlos con alguien imaginario, no es como si lo hubiera hecho antes, o algo así.

-Es el cumpleaños de un tal Oso Obeso* o algo así jejeje- dijo tratando de recordar el nombre del cumpleañero, pero ¿Quién le pone de Oso Obeso a su hijo?, no sabía si investigar el nombre real de aquel individuo que realmente no conocía, no podía llegar y decirle "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS OSO OBESO" , no, sería algo extraño, aunque no necesito dárselo en persona, ella puede ir en mi lugar y hacer el "oso" por mí, si, no quería pasar malos ratos.

El resto del día fue un total desorden, todo lo que batalle acomodando mis cosas para que en un instante volvieran a estar como al principio, desordenadas, entre eligiendo un vestido lindo, maquillaje, bueno, me divertí, aunque tendré que volverlo a ordenar, entre mi compañera y yo elegimos un vestido rosa pastel con bonitos encajes y algunos listones, nada tan cargado ni tan simple, ya que la fiesta seria de noche, tenía unas mangas largas, pero ligeras, no quería asarme de calor en medio del baile, pero bueno, ese fue el que decidí. La mañana siguiente tampoco fue tranquila,

tenía el pelo largo, lacio, mi compañera deicidio hacerme una gran trenza, como esas que usaban los griegos antiguos, era muy bonita, junto con varios listones a juego con el vestido enredados de forma elegante, el maquillaje y vestirme, entre otras cosas, se nos fue la tarde muy rápido, para cuando voltee a ver el reloj era hora de irnos. El carruaje era uno grande, al parecer solo lo usan cuando va toda la familia o algo así, nunca lo había visto, ya quería subirme he irme, gire hacia la derecha y visualice a mi hermana…si, tenía una hermana, gemela, para colmo, la verdad ella era mi otra gran mejor amiga, cada una estaba en sus asuntos que hasta se me olvido hablar de ella, con eso de que nos acaban de poner cuartos separados, todavía no me acostumbro, como decía, gire a la derecha y ella estaba ahí, justamente con el mismo vestido que yo, y hasta el mismo peinado, hace mucho que no nos pasaba eso, mire fulminantemente a mi compañera y ella susurro a mi oído – Disculpa pero fue idea de tu madre- bueno, ya que eran ordenes de ese ser supremo al que quiero mucho, no podía repelar, aparte era divertido confundir a la gente y más en ese tipo de eventos.

El viaje fue tranquilo, hablábamos sobre quién era el tal Oso Obeso y descubrí que ese no era su verdadero nombre, solo pude reír para esconder mi vergüenza, aparte el viaje también fue rápido, bajamos y nos acomodamos en la entrada, cuando pisamos dentro de esa enorme mansión, me sorprendí, era tan grande, elegante, bríllate, los candelabros estaban en el techo iluminando a las personas que bailaban junto con la orquesta, mientras otros a las orillas simplemente socializaban, parecía más una pintura de esas de museo que una escena real. Cuando volví en mi otra vez, me percate de que mi hermana había desaparecido, mi compañera menciono que se había ido a presentar y entregarle el regalo al festejado, trate de ir con la gente más joven, demasiadas personas tan aglomeradas me dan mareos y dolores de cabeza, pero debía resistir en el nombre de mi familia, camine un poco mas abriéndome camino entre la multitud para llegar a la comida y el agua, cuando siento que pierdo el equilibrio y caigo, CAIGO, no fue grave, no me raspe ni rompí nada, solo tropecé un poco, afortunadamente nadie prestaba atención en mi, mi compañera tendió su mano para ayudarme a levantar, aunque al parecer alguien más interfirió, era una mano extraña, esa persona usaba guantes blancos, cuando tomo de la mano y trato de no volverme a caer con enorme vestido, me doy cuenta de que aquella persona, esa persona, tenía unos hermosos ojos, color miel , parecías sumergirte en ellos, y así mismo como era su color, su mirada también era muy dulce, tenía las mejillas algo rosadas, y el cabello a los hombros un ondulado muy lindo, recogido en una pequeña coleta con algunos mechones sobre el contorno de su cara, era negro azulado, como la noche que se veía ese día, vestía un traje de lo más elegante, con algunos holanes y dijes, imagino que de la familia a la que pertenece.

-HOOLISSS GIL- dijo mi compañera, entonces me hizo volver a la realidad, que había mucha gente a mi alrededor, demonios –Hola *ponga el nombre de su mejor amiga*, mucho de no vernos- dijo sonriendo y un tanto avergonzado, se veía tan lindo, ¡aaahh!, pero lo acabo de conocer, no puedo andar pensando en esas cosa, si alguien me oyera pensaría que soy una pervertida. -¡OH! Los presento, *inserte su nombre genialoso aquí* ese caballero es Gilbert Nightray, de la casa de los Osos Obesos- dijo mientras aguantaba la risa, -NO SE LLAMAN OSOS OBESOS- grito el recién presentado Gilbert, un tanto enojado, pero entendiendo que era juego por parte de mi compañera, aunque si dice que es de los osos…quienes fueran, significa que es un sirviente, ese era un problema, quien le manda ser tan lindo y guapo, me hace sufrir, no creo que me dejen salir con un sirviente. Estábamos hablando muy tranquilamente, era una persona un tanto tímida y seria, pero a la vez tenía un gran sentido del humor, bueno, yo también soy tímida, aunque no lo parezca, mientras seguíamos conversando, mi hermana que había estando perdida llego a donde estaba, acompañada de un chico bajito, delgado rubio de ojos verdes, era lindo, me pregunto cómo le hacen estas personas para tener hijos tan guapos –Amo Oz- dijo Gilbert, -Hola Gil, valla, ya hiciste amigas- dijo mientras solamente dirigía su mirada hacia mí de forma picara, no era lo que parecía, no es que le estuviera coqueteando o algo parecido, niño raro. Nos presentamos todos de nuevo, entre risa y risa Gilbert y yo dijimos nuevamente nuestros nombres "-Puedes llamarme Gil, si quieres-" recuerdo que dijo casi rojo de vergüenza, me daban ganas de abrazarlo y apretar sus mejillas, hasta que me percate que también estaba igual de roja que él, no me hubiera dado cuenta si no fuera por las rizas de mi amiga, mi hermana y el pequeño Oz, que después descubrí que era el tan mencionado Oso, solo me da risa, y después de que mi compañera le contara la anécdota el también se puso a reír, era un buen tipo.

Nos retiramos, yo me despedí demasiadas veces de Gil, perdí la cuenta, casi mi hermana me lleva arrastrando de la mano, esperaba volverlo a ver.

No tuve que esperar mucho, al parecer, alguien, quería acercarse mucho a mi familia, una semana después, mientras yo seguía fantaseando con Gil, llegaron invitados, Oz y su compañero…ósea Gilbert, llegaron para invitarnos a mi hermana y a mí, aunque mi compañera viene de cajón, a pasear en la ciudad, querían comprar libros y por alguna extraña razón, creyeron que sabíamos mucho sobre eso, la verdad no me gusta mucho leer, y los libros que he leído no creo que les gusten a ellos, bueno mi compañera era una traga libros, a lo mejor ella nos sacaría del problema. Subimos a su carruaje, el cual era muy parecido al nuestro, logotipos mas, logotipos menos, bueno el chiste es que al parecer a todos les gusta comprar sus carruajes en la misma tienda o algo así, ha de ser algún linaje o algo parecido, bueno eso no importa, Oz rápidamente empezó a conversar con mi compañera y mi hermana, sobre libros, según, desde cuando mi hermana sabia sobre esos libros, nunca había oído esos títulos antes, como sea, estaba nerviosa, me toco sentarme enseguida de Gil, trata de platicar con él , pero cada vez que abría la boca los dos decíamos algo al mismo tiempo, el al final , me cedió definitivamente la palabra, justo estaba formulando una pregunta cuando el carruaje se detuvo, bajamos, Oz, y las otras dos necias, que lo acompañaban, entraron a la librería, Gil, se detuvo –Oz, ¿está bien si lo dejo aquí mientras voy a comprar las cosas que hacen falta en la cocina?- pregunto antes de entrar también, -Seguro, tengo buenas recomendaciones de estas dos damas, dijo moviendo las cejas coquetamente hacia mi compañera, la cual solo regreso el mismo movimiento y comenzó reír, -¿Por qué no invitas a *inserta tu nombre aquí*para que te acompañe?- le dijo, ya me parecía que era mucha coincidencia, pero no la dejare escapar, cuando dirigí mi mirada para con él, solo lo vi, todo sonrojado tratando de mirarme a los ojos –¿Te g-gustaría, i-i-ir con migo?- me pregunto totalmente rojo, no podía responderle, ya que estábamos en la misma situación, simplemente asentí de forma exagerada.

Es un poco vergonzoso, pero hablamos de todo, de lo que nos gustaba, lo que no nos gustaba, hasta sobre nuestra opinión sobre por qué salía el sol en las mañanas, el era tan lindo, todo un caballero, yo quería ayudarle a llevar las bolsas, pero no me dejo, me sentía muy agusto con el, para cuando acorde, ya había mostrado mi verdadero yo, mi parte loca, mi parte sentimental, todo, y él la acepto encantado, supe que era algo que con nadie mas había sentido.

Regresamos, guardamos todo en el carruaje, aunque yo no hice mucho, el dice que solo con mi compañía era suficiente, y por alguna razón me convenció, regresamos, al parecer mi amiga sirvió mucho para mantener el honor en mi familia, le recomendó unos libros muy buenos a Oz, estaban bien felizotes, bueno, yo también estaba bien feliz, debo admitirlo.

Se volvió un habito, cada fin de semana, Oz y Gil llegarían a mi casa con cualquier escusa, la otra vez era con que querían ir a comprar espadas o algo así, afortunadamente, mi compañera sabia sobre esas cosa, ¿de dónde rayos sabia tantas cosas locas?, como sea, nos había ayudado, aunque yo sabía que era una especie de complot para que Gil y yo pasáramos tiempo juntos, definitivamente, yo quería ser esa persona que pasara el resto de su vida con Gil, cada vez que lo veía me sentía más segura de eso, mi corazón casi parecía gritar que le digiera, aunque no puedo, no se me permite salir con sirvientes, pero ¡¿A QUIEN DEMONIOS LE IMPORTAN LA S REGLAS?!, le diría lo que siento ese mismo día.

Era un sábado, en la tarde, Oz quería investigar sobre plantas carnívoras junco con *nombre de tu mejor amiga, loquita aquí* no tengo idea de para que un niño quiere saber sobre plantas de ese tipo, el chiste es que asistimos a un jardín botánico, Gil y yo nos sentamos juntos en una banquita, ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a estar cerca uno del otro, pero esta vez era diferente, tenía que decirle mis sentimientos… estaba a punto de terminar de tomar coraje cuando…

-*tu nombre aquí* QUIERO DECIRTE ALGO- dijo de forma muy sorpresiva, di un pequeño brinco pero adquirió mi atención

-He pensado mucho sobre esto, y nunca había conocido a alguien más linda y perfecta como tú, solo, solo quiero preguntarte algo muy importante, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- dijo totalmente rojo como tomate, pero me miraba a los ojos, sabía que era sincero y lo único que podía saber era que había terminado de derretir mi corazón, parecía que iba a explotar, me petrifique, sabía que contestarle, solo debía decirlo en voz alta, no importaba que tanto lo gritara en mi mente, si no abría la boca el pensaría erróneamente

-S-i..- conteste de forma tan bajita que apenas y yo podía oírme, aunque al parecer el si me entendió, porque simplemente me abrazo, lo que hiciera que si, de por si estaba roja, bueno pasara a ser un tomate viviente –no importa lo que la gente diga, estoy enamorada de ti, no importa que seas un sirviente- dije un poco angustiada sobre nuestro nuevo actual estado. –JAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se escucho una fuerte risotada por detrás del gran rosal que nos cubría, sabia a quien pertenecía esa risa, de mi compañera, nos asomamos y ahí estaban esos 3 criminales, nos espiaban, -Chica, sabes que Gilbert no es un sirviente, es parte de una de las familias más grandes junto con la de Oz- me termino de decir, -¡¿QUE?!- grite, Gilbert y los demás, estaban riéndose un tanto avergonzados, mi amiga sabia, pero al parecer le encanta verme sufrir, simplemente empezó a llorar, no por tristeza, si no por alivio, porque todo este tiempo, simplemente sabia que nada podría separarme de mi amor, estaba feliz, simplemente abrasé mas a Gil, con quien quería y quiero estar por siempre.

* * *

*** Oso Obeso:** Es una larga historia, yo se que Vane no tiene química con Oz, pero a mi me cae muy bien, pero bueno, es una pequeña bromita que espero y te guste Vane, no es para ofender, por que a mi también me gusta ese wuero loquis

**Cosas de autora:** Algún día terminare mis fics lo prometo, estoy empezando a escribir otra vez nwn, ya saben comentarios sabor bambú me hacen feliz, Koraima, esperate almenos unos 3 reviews para comentar, que me los congelas LOL


End file.
